Round and Round
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: Ginny is upset about the recent break-up between Harry and herself. Hermione helps by suggesting to sing one of her favorite Muggle songs, Round and Round, by Selena Gomez. How will Harry react?


**Round and Round**

I looked out at Harry through the window of the Burrow, thinking of our first kiss back in my fifth year at the celebration of the Gryffindor Quiddtich team's victory in the Qudditch house cup. I also thought back to the day of Dumbledore's funeral, to the day Harry had broken up with me.

I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes, and wiped them away as soon as they hit my face. I missed Harry. I missed his smile; the way his eyes lit up whenever I was near, the way he whispered my name…

"Ginny?" I jumped, and then turned to see who had called my name, hoping it wasn't Fleur again, trying to get me into that dress she was making me wear in the wedding. Fortunately, it was just Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, it's only you. I thought it was Fleur, trying to fit me in that dress again…"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, leaning closer to me. "You look like you've been crying."

I instantly wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "No I haven't." I said, getting defensive. I just got something in my eye."

Hermione nodded. "It's about Harry, isn't it?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"I went through the same thing last year."

I nodded. "I miss him so much, Hermione. I feel so hurt. I thought he loved me."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind at the last moment, and instead, said: "I think I know what we can do about this."

"What?"

"Ginny, how well can you sing?"

"Are you sure this is going to work, Hermione?" I asked. We were standing outside, where everyone had gathered for dinner.

"Yes, Ginny. You'll be fine." She said. She went out in front of me, and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" She said. "Ginny would like to perform a little something for everyone." She looked directly at Harry, giving him one of her looks. I instantly became nervous.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, letting me go in front of her, so everyone could see me. I gulped, and then headed in front of Hermione, and began just as Hermione had turned on her Muggle CD player.

_**Round and Round**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**You see me standing there, and act like you don't know me**_

_**But last night you were calling me saying you want me**_

_**Oh why do you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy?**_

_**You got my heart racing. My-my heart racing.**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you all I can say**_

_**We're going round and round**_

_**We're never gonna stop going round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going**_

_**Round and round**_

_**Well you're gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round**_

_**You tried to pull me close, and whisper in my ear. You've always told me lies, **_

_**I've cried out all my tears. **_

_**I pushed my feelings to the side but then you bring them back, **_

_**B-bring them back**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me. **_

_**We can't go on this way. **_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**All I can say**_

_**We're going round and round**_

_**We're never gonna stop going **_

_**Round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going **_

_**Round and round**_

_**Well you're gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy going**_

_**Round and round and round**_

_**Love me or love me not**_

_**I'm staring at the clock**_

_**I take them flower petals off and then I watch them drop**_

_**Love me or love m not, I'm staring at the clock**_

_**I take them flower petals off**_

_**And then I watch them drop**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me. **_

_**I can't go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**All I can say**_

_**We're going round and round**_

_**We're never gonna stop going**_

_**Round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going**_

_**Round and round**_

_**Well you're gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy going**_

_**Round and round and round**_

_**Whoa-oh whoa-oh whoa-oh **_

_**Whoa-oh whoa-oh whoa-oh**_

_**Whoa-oh whoa-oh whoa-oh**_

I looked around at everyone. They were clapping, and saying what a good singer I was. I looked over at Harry, and noticed him getting out of his chair. He headed for me. The butterflies in my stomach that had been fluttering before I started singing came back in an instant. I tensed.

"Harry." I said, trying not to look into his eyes. He put two fingers underneath my chin, and lifted my head.

"We will stop going round and round." He said, looking into my eyes. "I promise."

He looked at me for another second, before embracing me in a passionate kiss.

A/N: I am not very good at song-fics, and this is one of my first ones, including I'm Only me When I'm With You, and I would love reviews. Thanks for reading this song-fic


End file.
